Expect the Unexpected
by Lokiimouse
Summary: ON HIATUS! - Could the lives of Danica and Toby possibly get even more cliché than they already are? Apparently, they can. Leap into adventure with two ordinary kids as they find themselves transformed into the feline world as warriors of SkyClan.
1. Nyan Cat Cell Phone

** A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, I know… I should really be working on "At Death's Door" but I just can't force myself to write any more of Furlough right now. I also know that a MILLION of these stories have been written, but I think it'll be fun, and I honestly don't care whether a thousand people review this or if no one does. So, enjoy my crap. ;)**

**ALSO- You must have read the SkyClan books, or this will make no sense.**

*****CHAPTER ONE: Nyan Cat Cell Phone*****

Danica groaned, banging the back of her head against the headboard of her twin-sized bed. Papers were scattered randomly across the blue and green blanket that she laid on, each having some scribbled cat or wolf sketch on it. Next to the bed stood a wooden nightstand with four novels stacked next to a small lamp that casted pale shadows across the carpeted floor of the room.

Danica, the twelve-year-old girl, was bored out her mind. According the artwork strewn messily around her, she had already drawn to her limit. And from the books on the nightstand, it was visible that she had read as much as her eyes and brain could comprehend.

Sighing, Danica reached for her purple-covered cell phone that rested on top of the four novels. Maybe Toby can talk… she thought. Usually, Danica would avoid texting the boy as much as she could. Even if he was one of her best friends, he used the most annoying text-talk ever. And half the time he wouldn't even answer.

Danica pressed her thumbs against the letters on the tiny keyboard and typed a small message. She hesitiated, before hitting 'send.' "Hey Toby," she wrote. Well, she was sure one for talk today. To her utter surprise, a reply came almost instantly, reading, "Heyo danny wazzup?"

Danica rolled her eyes and responded, "Bored out of my frickin mind. You?"

Toby quickly answered, "Nm y u so bored."

"I don't know," Danica typed. She was going to write something sarcastic back at him, but then deleted the retort and sent the three words instead.

"Idk either," Toby wrote.

Danica paused. Then she asked, "Can you come over?"

There was a few minutes later before Danica's phone buzzed, as if Toby had searched for his parents and asked before replying, "Yep c u in 10."

Danica grinned, snapping her cell phone shut. Toby lived a few streets down and he rode his bike to her house a lot. Their parents didn't mind it all, so long as Toby doesn't break anything… again. And they were only twelve, so it wasn't like there was anything _else_ they could do.

After ten agonizing minutes of boredom and loneliness, Toby finally appeared at her driveway on his red mountain bike.

"Took you long enough," Danica muttered sarcastically as her friend stepped into her house.

"Shut up!" Toby laughed, hitting her lightly. He kicked off his black tennis shoes near the door as if it was his own home.

Danica smiled at him and asked, "Now what?"

Toby let out a snort, brushing his brown bangs from his eyes. "It's your house!"

Narrowing her eyes, Danica said seriously, "How about we give you a haircut?"

Toby stepped back, acting hurt. "Why would you even mention such a horrific thing?" They both laughed, before Toby wondered, "Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Mom had to take the younger two to their concert thing tonight and Dad's at the doctor's. We're alone for another hour or so," Danica answered.

Toby grinned, darting up the stairs towards the girl's room. "Sweet."

Danica followed the boy, suddenly embarrassed the mess that was spread out all over her bed. Toby didn't seem to mind it, though, and picked up one of the papers that had a cat penciled onto it.

"Hawkfrost?" Toby inquired, looking somewhat surprised. "I thought you hated him."

Snatching the paper away from him, Danica said simply, "He's a good villain…"

Toby shrugged, looking at some of the other papers before looking as the books on the nightstand. "I see you've been into some pretty deep _Warriors _recently."

"Yup," Danica stated, gathering her sketches up.

"Cool, me too." After a pause, Toby dived for the last paper on the bed, beaming as he grabbed it before Danica. He looked at her with pleading eyes, bottom lip stuck out in a fake pout. "You know I love Cherrytail!"

Danica exhaled, ridiculing the boy's obsession with the pretend tabby she-cat. "Even if you were a warrior cat, you wouldn't stand a chance with her."

Glaring, Toby defended, "Well, you wouldn't stand a chance with Sharpclaw! He's taken."

Danica snorted, "By Cherrytail!"

Toby opened his mouth to say something more, before stopping. "You have a point…"

Danica smirked in triumph. "So then, if you were somehow able to get into the Warriors world to get Cherrytail, what would you're name be?"

Toby pondered this for a minute, before finally answering, "Depends on my fur color. I'd like to be black. Maybe my name would be Shadowfire or Badgerfang."

"Hmm," Danica mumbled. "Cool. I'd like to be a white she-cat with ginger patches, kind of like Brightheart. I'd like my name to be Splashsong or Mothbreeze."

"Nice," Toby nodded.

Suddenly, the Nyan cat song began to play quietly in the background, and Toby burst out laughing. "Seriously?" he said between laughs. "That's your ringtone?"

"Shut up," Danica mumbled, groping for her cell phone on her nightstand. Flipping it open, she spoke, "Hello?"

There was a static noise on the other end, and Danica scowled in confusion. "Who is this?" she asked, voice rising when there was no answer.

Toby frowned, whispering, "What's going on?"

Then, it was dark.

**That was a totally cliché ending, right? Ha, right. Anyways, it probably sucks so far since it's just the first chapter and there are no real cats in it yet, but hopefully it'll get exciting later! Toby and I will be transported to SkyClan, so if you haven't read the book about them, you won't understand this fiction. Review, please? Thanks! =)**

**~Danny~**


	2. Untrusting Sparrows

**A/N: Hiya people! Virtual cookies to all who reviewed the first chapter! =) Sorry this chapter was late. I has most of it done, but then Christmas arrived so I took a break. Then, I unexpectedly spent an entire week at my grandparents' house, where the rest of my story was unavailable. But now, I finally got it up. ^^ **

**(P.S. Title chapter refers to Sparrowpelt not wanting Danica and Toby to join SkyClan or whatever. I was having trouble with naming it, so sorry if the title is lame.)**

*****CHAPTER TWO: Untrusting Sparrows*****

Danica groaned, wincing as bright sunlight flooded her vision. She stood shakily to her paws, flicking a leaf off her shoulder with her tail. Then, she froze. Paws? Tail?

Letting out a terrified shriek, Danica stumbled backwards, tripping over a large, furry thing behind her. The thing jerked its head up, and Danica realized that it was a cat, like she now was. The two felines stared at each other for a few heartbeats, and Danica let her eyes drink in the cat in front of her. He was a lithe black-and-white tomcat with pale blue eyes that seemed to be taking her in as well.

The tomcat finally spoke up, and Danica was amazed that she understood the meows that said, "Danny?"

She blinked, petrified, before gasping, "Toby!"

Toby gave a weak smile, and Danica could see that was trembling slightly. "W-what happened to us?" he asked, fear flickering in his icy eyes.

Danica sat down so she wouldn't collapse, and meowed, "I don't know… I just remember my phone ringing, static, then _this_."

Toby closed his eyes, taking it all in, before twisting his head around to try to get a look at himself. Danica did the same, shocked to see a sleek ginger pelt clinging to her slim frame. Shuffling her paws, she noticed the white socks, and then she gave the white splash on her chest a few licks.

"Danny, doesn't this place remind you of somewhere?" Toby asked, pulling Danica's thoughts away from her new look.

Narrowing her eyes, she swept her gaze around, taking in her surrounding. They were on the edge of a forest. To one side of them was the thick, vast jungle of trees and bushes, and on the other side was a rocky gorge. Suddenly, the realization hit her and she leaped to her paws, shouting, "Holy crud, Toby, this looks like SkyClan territory!"

Toby nodded and sighed, "Good, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Pricking her ears, Danica whispered, "I think I hear something… Someone's coming!"

Right after those words had left her mouth, she took a step back as three cats appeared over a large boulder that lied nearby. A dark brown tabby tom came over first, his lips drawn back in a snarl as he approached. Behind him was a gray tabby she-cat with another she-cat, this one a striking black color, padding next to her.

Toby shrank up against Danica, as if trying to make himself invisible, but Danica stepped forward bravely and flattened her ears in a warning.

The dark brown tabby came closer until he was only a fox length away from the two former humans. He lashed his tail as he hissed, "Who are you?"

Danica glanced back at Toby, and a silent message passed between them. Clearing her throat, Danica responded to the tabby, "My name is… Bristol, and this is my friend, uh, Smudge." Danica inwardly winced. She had just spoken the first names that came randomly to her mind.

The dark tabby tom scowled. "So, you're kittypets?"

"No!" Danica suddenly blurt out, and then coughed, "I mean, we used to be, I guess. But now we're, um, loners."

"I see," said the dark tabby tom, dipping his head slightly. "My name is Sparrowpelt, and this is Mintfur and Ebonyclaw."

Danica's eyes tripled in size. Sparrowpelt? Mintfur? Ebonyclaw? They were all warriors of SkyClan! _This cannot be possible_! Danica thought. _I must be dreaming._

With a glance at Toby, she knew he was thinking the same thing. Danica turned back towards the patrol of warriors. "We know a lot about SkyClan," she said, trying to choose her words carefully. "To- uh, Smudge and I have been wandering around your territory for a little while, and we would like to, um…" Danica hesitated, then decided that if they were going to be trapped in the world of Warriors, they were going to make the best of it. Bravely, she finished her sentence, "…maybe join your Clan?"

Sparrowpelt looked surprised at this, but the expression was quickly replaced with narrowed, untrusting eyes. "Why would you want to do that, stalkers?" he growled.

For the first time since the SkyClan patrol arrived, the gray tabby she-cat, Mintfur, stepped forward, shoving Sparrowpelt aside.

"Quit being so rude!" Mintfur snorted, glancing apologetically at Danica and Toby. Stepping away from the grumbling tomcat, Mintfur meowed, "Sorry. Of course you can join! Well, maybe you can't _join_, but you can at least visit our camp and have a talk with Leafstar."

Danica's heart skipped a beat. They would get to talk with Leafstar, the leader of SkyClan? This was the best day ever! Then she froze. What if Sharpclaw was there? Danica's heart fluttered in her chest and she smiled, "Thank you, Mintfur! Lead the way."

Placing an encouraging tail on Toby's black-and-white shoulder, they followed the patrol down the rocky trail and into the very soul of SkyClan.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry if it's boring so far. Hopefully things with get spiced up starting in the next chapter. This chapter was a little tough to write, but I managed. ;)**

**Also, I'm SO sorry if the characters are too OOC. I don't know a ton about SkyClan and their members, but I'm trying my best to keep it like the books. Characters like Mintfur are hard to write because they have no screen-time. And characters like Sparrowpelt are hard to write because he hasn't really been looked into since he was made a warrior, so his character may have changed greatly. I hope he wasn't too rough on Toby and I. **

**Anyways, please review! Thank you. =)**

**~Danny~**


End file.
